


Insatiable

by kreiderrider



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fratbois share everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider
Summary: You are insatiable, and Kevin knows it. For a while, you've thought about asking Brady or Jimmy-- or both-- to join, just to see if you can actually be worn out. When Brady accidentally walks in on you after sex, you finally make the proposition.
Relationships: Brady Skjei/Reader, Kevin Hayes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Insatiable

“We should get up,” Kevin murmured into your hair.

Your eyes were closed, head resting on his shoulder, thoroughly satisfied, and you were very much enjoying his arms around you. “Mmhmm,” came your half-hearted response.

Kevin chuckled. “Babe. We have to get up sometime.”

“Later.”

“You’re just hoping to stay here long enough for me to be able to fuck you again.”

You shrugged, and he could feel your smile against his skin.

He laughed. “You’re insatiable. I swear to God, babe, someday we’re going to see how much you can take.”

You’d talked about it before—letting people join you. Kevin loved the idea of it; he wanted to fuck you, let a line of men try to wear you out, and fuck you one more time when they’d made a mess of you. Both of you thought it was hot as hell. You’d even tossed around the idea of asking Brady and Jimmy, but neither of you could ever quite work up the nerve to say something to them about it.

Both of you were still naked, and you were a little cold. You wished you could grab the blanket, which was lying in a heap on the floor, but you would rather be a little cold than give up the comfort of cuddling with Kevin, so you stayed right where you were.

You had almost drifted off to sleep when you were jolted awake by the sound of the door opening, bright light from the hallway piercing the dim room, and Brady Skjei shouting “Hayesie, are you awake? We’re gonna play some—” He stopped short when he saw you. “Oh, shit,” he said, embarrassed. “God. I’m sorry. I’m—”

He was backing out when Kevin sat up. “Wait a sec.”

Brady froze. “What?”

Your heart beat a little faster as Kevin grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He sat up, leaving you exposed, and Brady couldn’t help but look. He swallowed hard and forced himself to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“Dude. I know this is awkward timing, but… we had been thinking… like…”

“We want you to fuck me,” you spoke up from behind Kevin, “while Kevin watches.”

Kevin turned back to Brady, shrugging as if to say _yup, that’s it._

He swallowed hard again, and when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He cleared his throat. “I—you—what?”

“She can take _so much_. Like, I can fuck her for hours and she still wants more. We just want to see if there’s ever a point where she says ‘enough.’ And I can’t do that on my own.”

Brady took a breath and stepped inside the room. “Now?”

You were already throbbing at the thought of this. You looked at Brady, standing in the doorway looking at you, and you saw the tent in his pajama pants. “Now,” you said definitively.

“You up for it?” Kevin asked.

In response, Brady shut the door behind him.

Kevin kissed you on the cheek, leaned over, and took a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently, making you squirm. “She likes that,” he said to Brady, and moved over to the chair, wrapping himself in his bathrobe. “She’s all yours.”

Brady sat down next to you on the bed and reached out, running his hand along your body. “I’ve always thought you were so gorgeous.”

You set your hand on the bulge in his pants. “I see that.”

He took off his shirt and climbed into bed with you. Both of you were extremely aware of Kevin’s eyes on you, and you imagined Brady might be feeling slightly awkward.

“Babe,” you said to Kevin, “why don’t you go clean up and get some water and come back.”

Kevin got the hint immediately and slipped out of the room. You put both hands on Brady’s neck and pulled him to you, kissing him deeply, your hand traveling down to cup his still-clothed ass. “I want you to destroy me,” you said in his ear. “Don’t hold back. Kevin and I have been talking about this for months. I want you to try to break me.”

You felt him weaken, and he bit down on your shoulder. “Where did this come from?”

“My default state is horny and Kevin trusts you. And I think you’re hot as fuck, _and_ if you aren’t inside of me in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to go through the roof.” You tugged at his pajama pants. “Get these _off._ ”

He obeyed, tossing them—and his boxers—aside. He climbed over you and straddled you. “What did Kevin do to you?” he wanted to know.

“Went down on me and made me come once. Then like three orgasms after that.”

He slid into you, and you moaned in appreciation, your lips curving into a smile as you bit your lip. “I’ve got my work cut out for me then,” Brady said. “To beat him.”

“Five,” you whispered. “Can you do it?”

He looked down at you and covered a breast with his large hand, gently squeezing. “God. Maybe not the first time. It’s too unreal actually being inside you. I’m expecting to wake up.”

His dark eyes were wide, still in awe of you beneath him, and he moved slowly within you. “Make a mess out of me,” you told him. “Make a mess out of me and let Kevin get back inside me when you’re done.”

Brady, of course, didn’t know your body like Kevin did, but—without a doubt—he knew what he was doing. When Kevin came back in the room with a glass of water, Brady had your legs in the air, ankles resting on his shoulders, and you were trying to muffle your screams.

“No need to bite the pillow, babe,” he said to you. “No one else is home. We’re all in this room together.”

You dropped the pillow onto the bed as Kevin settled back into his chair and Brady kept fucking you. The first orgasm from Brady came with little warning—the sensitivity built, and built, and then suddenly you were shaking against him and screaming.

“Five,” you whispered, looking up at him.

Brady abruptly pulled out and then pulled you onto your hands and knees. He got behind you and entered you, and you realized that connection was at Kevin’s eye level. 

“Smack her ass,” Kevin instructed, as soon as Brady began to move, and you saw he was leaning forward.

Brady followed directions, and the sting of his slap sent shivers through you. You loved it.

“Again,” Kevin said.

He hit the other side this time, and suddenly he was fucking you more roughly. You bruised easily, and you knew there would be fingertip marks on your hips from where he was grasping you, pulling you back into him, the slap of your skin echoing off the smooth walls of Kevin’s sparse bedroom. You wanted Kevin to lick them tomorrow in bed. You wanted Jimmy to take a turn and try to leave darker bruises than Brady. You wanted—you wanted _everything._

You were on the verge of coming and he spanked you one more time and you cried out, trembling and moaning and coming again, and you wondered how many times you’d be able to make a mess before there was nothing left in you.

Brady, meanwhile, had no intention of letting you change positions, though he seemed to have every intention of reaching his goal. He wrapped one strong arm around you and reached around you, finding your swollen clit with his fingertip.

“There’s more than one way to make you come,” he said, chin resting on your back, circling the sensitive little nub of flesh. “I want you here. I want you shaking. I want you to dream of what my fingers can do to you. Kevin’s going to call me in this room just to get you wet and ready for him after you see what I can do.”

You wanted to see his face as he said this, but he still held you fast—and as he got his fingers moving, you knew he was absolutely bright. His fingers, if you never got to experience them again, would haunt your dreams. He was precise, pressing not too hard, but not too light. He knew how to move them. Not in circles, but up and down, never changing tempo, always maintaining the same speed. You couldn’t have stopped screaming even if you wanted to, couldn’t stop the moans of his name that left your lips, _Brady, oh, yes, Brady—yes—_ couldn’t stop your body from giving into him wholly and completely, going almost limp in his arms and then coming hard at his touch, just as he had wanted.

“Fuck,” Kevin said. “You’re good.”

Brady acknowledged his friend. “Let’s spread her legs with the lights on one day and I’ll teach you.”

“Yes,” you said. “Yes. Yes, absolutely.”

“That’s three,” Brady said, letting you go. “Part of you can rest.”

He helped you into a new position—your hands went out in front of you, your face turned to the side so you could breathe, your chest flat against the bed. He pushed your legs apart and entered you again.

“Fuck,” he said, sliding his hand down your back, gently pulling your hair for a moment. “God. You are so wet and so tight and _so_ fun to fuck.” He rolled his hips, teasing you for a second, and then relinquished self-control, going so fast and so hard that you wondered if he’d get to the fifth. But you were also so sensitive that you came faster than you imagined you would, and when he realized you were there, he let you finish and quickly pulled out.

He caught his breath and collected himself. “So what other kinds of kinky things are you all into?” He ran a hand over your ass, brushing a finger across your asshole. “Where can I come?”

Kevin laughed. “It’s her favorite spot.”

Brady’s eyes went wide. “Are you fucking with me?”

You turned to smile at him. “He’s telling the absolute truth.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Do I need to go get lube or—”

You shrugged. “You really think you need it?”

If you hadn’t known you could take it like this, you wouldn’t have said it, but Brady’s dick was so wet from being coated in a mixture of your cum and Kevin’s from earlier that there was no way you needed lube.

“Spit on her,” Kevin said, “and then just go in. That’s what I do.”

Brady looked at him like he’d spoken another language. “Where do I get a girl like this?”

You spread your ass for him. “You’re fucking one. Pay attention to her.”

He spat on your asshole and rubbed it around with his thumb, then guided his dick inside of you. You gave him an encouraging moan and pushed back against him, letting him know there was no pain, letting him know he was okay to get all the way in.

When his pelvis connected with your ass, he groaned. He bent over you and reached forward, taking your nipples between his fingers, and slowly began to fuck you as he played. The sensations together were amazing, and you let his name fall from your lips. Soon, it formed a plea. “Brady,” you begged, “fuck me. Please. Just fuck me.”

He couldn’t say no. With one final pinch of your nipples, he straightened, grabbed your waist, and started fucking you hard. You cried out. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that Kevin was peeking through his bathrobe, definitely hard again, ready to fuck you after Brady finished.

There was nothing like being fucked in the ass for you, especially after what Kevin and Brady had just put you through, and you knew you were going to come hard. “Yes,” you managed, “don’t stop, don’t stop… Brady…”

Vaguely, it registered with you that a door had opened and closed, but you couldn’t process that at the moment, and so you kept screaming Brady’s name, over and over. You saw Kevin, out of the corner of your eye, get up and slip out of the room. It didn’t matter. All that mattered in that instant was Brady not stopping.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said, “are you close—”

In response, you came, squirting all over, and that did it; you felt him spasm inside of you, filling your ass, and you couldn’t wait for Kevin to get inside of you. The trouble with anal was that it made you satisfied, it made you come hard, but then you still wanted to be fucked again elsewhere. Now you’d get it.

As Brady withdrew from you, thoughtfully handing you a towel, the door opened.

Kevin stood in the doorway with Jimmy.

Brady opened his mouth to speak, but Kevin held up a hand. “He knows,” he said. “I asked him to be next. You ought to stick around though—this could be a fun night to rotate.”

All you could look at was the devious smirk on Jimmy’s face. You were out of breath. You’d had nine orgasms. He approached the bed, fully clothed, and crawled over the top of you, licking your jawline from chin to earlobe. “I’ve been told I can do whatever I want with you,” he whispered in your ear. “That might be dangerous.”

“No one’s worn me out yet,” you told him.

You could feel, rather than see, his smile. “You haven’t been fucked by me yet.”

Kevin took a sip of water and sat down. “I’m next.”

“And then I get another turn?” Brady said.

Jimmy had his hand between your legs already. “If she can function when I’m through with her.”


End file.
